


Buzz

by Nununununu



Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [28]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: (sort of), Day 27, Discovery, Don't copy to another site, Feelings, First Time, Kinktober 2019, Masturbation, Other, Sexual Experimentation, Slice of Life, Use Of Everyday Objects, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: Venom makes an unexpectedly interesting discovery in the bathroom cabinet.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Series: Nununununu's Kinktober 2019 fics [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504160
Comments: 24
Kudos: 308
Collections: Kinktober 2019





	Buzz

**Author's Note:**

> Day 27: Eddie Brock / Venom (Sexual Experimentation #2, Masturbation #3, Use Of Everyday Items #2, Vibrator #4, First Time Having An Orgasm)
> 
> Very mild tw for a tiny touch of angst towards the start due to a brief non-detailed discussion about mortality.
> 
> An adventure for little noodle Vee. Update: slightly edited.

Eddie’s burbling away in the shower, belting out the tune that’s been stuck in his head all day – and in Venom’s, as such – lathering shampoo into his hair while Venom entertains themselves investigating the bathroom cabinet.

**_Eddie, what’s this for?_** They poke at Mystery Bottle No. 7.

“Uh –” Eddie’s voice wavers at the end of the big chorus.

**_Looks like this, _**Sending him a helpful image of the bottle in question, Venom pricks up their metaphorical ears when a tinge of embarrassment trickles over their bond from Eddie’s side of things.

Something sexual? They've learned humans tend to get easily flustered over such things.

But –

**_Oh. It's – hair dye? _**Venom realises the answer a second before Eddie says it, and then Eddie’s mind is abruptly delivering up memories of discovering something different in his hair a couple of months or so back before they bonded – a colour he didn’t like to find in such a location; _grey_ – and of furtively purchasing the hair dye at a pharmacy he doesn’t usually frequent.

But then, rather than using it, he’d just buried the box in the back of the bathroom cabinet, occasionally glancing at it when rummaging in search of something else.

**_I don’t get it, _**is Venom’s conclusion. After all, Eddie’s perfect just the way he is.

“Thanks, love,” Affection and a bit of sheepish humour replaces the mild discomfort colouring their bond. “Just getting older, that's all. I decided my ego could cope with the grey hair better than it could with people realising I’d resorted to dyeing it.”

**_Hmph! _**Venom doesn’t like the direction this conversation has gone in. **_We’re not getting older! We won’t allow it._**

“You know we don’t exactly have a choice,” Eddie pops his head out from behind the shower curtain, an eyebrow rising at the various bathroom paraphernalia Venom’s got snagged amongst their coils for further inspection later – some of them smell like Eddie in ways that are intriguing – and grins a bit crookedly at them, “Unless you’re implying you’re able to, ah, rewind the effects of time and keep me forever young or something?”

**_Could do, _**Venom insists, although –

Well, while they probably _could_, they aren't entirely sure that they _should_. Or whether Eddie’s body would want to _let_ them, anyway – it even protested last time Venom tried dealing with Eddie claiming he felt too full to eat any more burritos by sneakily emptying his stomach. Eddie had decidedly not thanked them for the cramp, even though he’d refused to allow them to heal it for a whole ten minutes of mutual groaning and moaning.

Also there’s the question of whether Eddie himself would appreciate it.

“Don’t think it would be a good idea, Vee,” Sure enough Eddie confirms, before he disappears back behind the curtain to rinse off.

**Hmph. **Venom –

Venom _really _doesn’t like this topic, especially as thoughts of Eddie getting older inevitably lead to thoughts of Eddie getting _old_, which in turn progress onto thoughts of Eddie dy– no.

Just no.

“Yeah, that’s going to happen too, love, like it or not,” Eddie remarks quietly and Venom scowls to cover the burst of pain that strikes them at the prospect.

** _Stupid!_ **

Eddie’s mental _yeah, I know _contains far too much sympathy. He's wincing and biting his lip at the thought of it too – not at the prospect of what's going happen to himself one day, but at what will happen to Venom.

“Fuck_. Vee _**–**”

_ **Fuck. ** _

Okay, this –

This is way too heavy for before bed.

** _Sorry, Eddie._ **

“Hey,” Eddie is protesting immediately, “Hey, you don't need to apologise. You know, it – it's something we probably should talk about properly sometime.”

**_Not today? _**Venom can't emphasise how much they don't want to talk about it ever. Even if they just kind of did.

Eddie's mind gives them a mental caress. _Okay, love. Not today. When we're ready._

They can't deny their relief – or that they're feeling a bit brittle. **_Okay._**

A change of subject is definitely needed. Returning their attention to their former task with some effort, Venom rifles through the bathroom cabinet in search of something interesting.

They find it.

** _Eddie, what’s this? _ **

“Uh, what?” Eddie is seeking distraction himself, hurrying to finish, realising he's reached the point the hot water's about to run out. Venom therefore sends him the impression of a head shake, deciding to investigate the item themselves.

** _Hmm._ **

It looks like a toothbrush, _is_ a toothbrush probably, but – different. An odd shape to the head, with smaller bristles than on the one Eddie always uses. The casing is thicker around the handle too; an opening at the base for a – what's it called? – oh, for a battery to be inserted.

Manifesting eye spots on a little head, Venom considers their find. Glancing in the direction of the shower curtain, confirming Eddie’s busy splashing away, they extend a small tendril to give the button on the toothbrush a poke.

**_A-ahhh! _**The squawk bursts out of them unstoppably as the thing whirs into sudden life, chirring and – and _vibrating_ against their tendril, taking them thoroughly aback. They call for their human without realising it, **_Eddieee!_**

The whole business only gets louder and even more intolerable when they drop the thing and it clatters into the sink.

Aghast, Venom stares at it as it rattles nightmare-like against the porcelain. **_What the fuck. _**

What moron is responsible for such a terrible invention? They want to bite the idiot's head off.

“I see you’ve encountered the electric toothbrush,” Never mind their earlier conversation, Eddie is near wetting himself with laughter, his hand fishing for the towel as he all but falls out of the tub with the force of his amusement.

**_Grrr! _**Venom launches themselves at Eddie’s face in mortified wrath.

“_A-ahhh!_” Eddie’s chuckles swiftly transform into squeals. Even so, Venom’s only appeased when they’ve got him pancaked beneath them on the bathroom floor, the detritus leftover from their investigation scattered around them, Eddie snorting between giggles, shoving at them occasionally in entirely false protest, pretending he isn’t in fact hugging them wonderfully close.

Venom similarly pretends not to hug him back just as close in return.

\--

Rather than allowing themselves to think about Eddie getting older – or _anything else_ – Venom instead finds themselves considering that accursed ‘electric’ toothbrush. Or rather and more specifically, the way it had vibrated against their tendril, the sharp surprising buzz of sensation that had taken them so off guard. They –

** _Hmm._ **

They want to feel it again.

Venom waits until Eddie’s next suitably distracted – not when he’s sleeping, as they’ve got a whole lot of Netflix to catch up on then, but when he’s awake the next morning and they’ve had breakfast, and Eddie’s trawling through the internet in search of leads for an article.

“Oh, where you going, Vee?” Their human rouses marginally when Venom spills out of him and slopes out of the living room.

** _Bathroom._ **

Eddie’s distracted enough he doesn’t question this, “Mm, ‘kay. Don’t use all the hot water.”

Why would they use the hot water? Not wanting to draw his attention to them any further, Venom leaves the question unvoiced.

They’re not quite sure why they should feel furtive – in the same way that Eddie felt furtive when he sneaked into the unfamiliar pharmacy to buy the hair dye he didn’t use. Still, Venom metaphorically holds their breath as they form themselves a small round nugget body and open the bathroom cabinet. Retrieving the electric toothbrush, they hold it aloft in a tendril for a few moments, considering it, preparing themselves to turn it on.

**_Eddie?_** They check just in case, soft in the hope he won’t notice.

Eddie sends them back a fond but vague nonverbal _???_ that’s soon swallowed up by a jumble of research-related thoughts when they don't reply. 

**_Right, then._ **

Venom turns on the toothbrush.

They’re prepared for it this time. For the hum and the buzz of it; for the vibration as it soaks into the tendril holding the thing –

** _H-hah – _ **

The tingling seems to shoot up the length of that tendril into their mass, making the pseudo-limb jerk. Growling a little, Venom debates killing the toothbrush in retaliation, but ultimately refrains, suspecting Eddie might well be mad. Or sad, which is even worse.

** _U-uhhh –_ **

The tingling feels like it’s getting worse somehow, setting nerves they don’t have on edge, prompting them to form further tendrils and lash them uneasily. The vibration feels inexplicably _good,_ in a way that’s not far from _bad_. It’s weirdly difficult to endure.

Venom should probably turn the toothbrush off. They don’t.

** _I wonder – what if –_ **

Experimentally they make themselves a bit bigger instead, pooling pudding-like on the side of the sink. Then carefully, cautiously, they press the head of the still vibrating toothbrush deep into their mass.

** _Ahhh! Oh! Ah!_ **

The buzzing sensation is unpredictably intense, shaking right through them, too much and yet simultaneously not enough. They've never, ever felt anything like it in their life.

** _Ah – ah – what the – what the fuuuck –_ **

It’s _excruciating_ –

Needing more, _needing_ it, hating it, loving it, desperate for it, Venom pushes the toothbrush even _deeper _inside themselves, unaware of the noise they’re making, little staccato cries spilling out of them helplessly. Unaware of the thump of their flailing little tendrils against the mirror and sink, all those bottles jumping and clattering inside the bathroom cabinet.

** _Oh – Eddie, wh-what is this – oh – oh – _ **

They shove themselves as hard as they can against the bristling head of the toothbrush, wailing at the unbearable awesomeness of it.

_**Fuck! **_Something _explodes_ inside Venom, the sensation too raw, too immense for their pseudo-body to contain, **Eddieee!**

“Wh-what the fuuuck?! _Vee!_” Out in the living room, Eddie falls off his chair.

**_Fucking - _**Unable to reply or transform themselves or do pretty much anything at all, Venom plops off the sink, collapsing like a mound of stunned and quivering jello on the floor. It takes them a moment before they can scrape together the wherewithal to complete the thought:

** _Holy shit. _ **

\--

Eddie isn’t mad at them.

He is, actually, really quite amused, after he’s dashed pell-mell into the bathroom and scooped them up, squeezing the metaphorical stuffing out of them in his haste to check they’re okay.

“It was an orgasm, love,” Eddie explains once they’ve both seated on the couch, Venom slopped morosely inside a huge bowlful of popcorn, trying to stifle themselves in it in their shame. The feel of their human's warm hand landing on their body mass, stroking their tendrils, is nonetheless entirely welcome.

**_What the hell is that, _**They grumble and hunch under the contact for the show of it all the same, **_We don’t have those._**

“_You _might not – or didn’t, not until now – but _I_ sure do,” Eddie’s still grinning, “And whatever you experienced just now sure felt like an orgasm to me.”

**_Uhhh, _**Venom hadn’t really questioned why their human had seen fit to change his pants while the popcorn cooked in the microwave, more concerned with stopping the latter before the beep. **_Sorry, Eddie._**

“Don’t apologise,” Eddie’s quick to speak over them, “Jesus, you must have seen some of the dodgy stuff I got up to in my teenage years in the attempt to get off.” He snickers a bit, “Promise you it was way more questionable than making use of a toothbrush.”

**_Oh. _**Venom _has_ seen Eddie’s memories of sex and related misadventures, back when they first bonded, but they hadn’t meant much without context. **_You – do it too? Try to – um._**

“Masturbate?” Eddie hides his hot cheeks behind his cup of coffee, something about the conversation making his ears glow, “Get off?” He continues equably though, “Sure, when the urge strikes.”

Venom perks up, raising their little head inquisitively. This is new information.

** _When does it strike?_ **

They want a timetable. Possibly a graph chart. So they can – assure themselves it really is normal, that’s all. If Eddie really _does_ do it, then it must be okay.

“It – it tends to be a private thing,” Eddie wriggles his hand between a couple of their tendrils in search of some popcorn for himself.

**Eddie_, _**Waiting for a proper answer, Venom makes way for him.

“Hah, okay. It can happen, uh, you know – when you’re busy playing computer games,” Munching on a kernel, Eddie gives in as they both knew he would, “I sometimes get the urge then. Or, you know, when you insist on watching six episodes on Netflix back to back. Or when you're drooling over cooking shows. Or when –”

So it seems he feels the urge often. Potentially even whenever Venom's distracted, by the sound of it.

**_Huh. _**They're not sure they approve of this answer. **_You didn’t want us to know._**

“Er,” Eddie looks shifty, “I just didn’t think you’d, ah. Appreciate it, that’s all.”

If these ‘orgasms’ feel anything like what they just experienced, Venom definitely doesn’t appreciate Eddie slinking off to have them without their involvement.

**_Hmph! _**Chewing noisily at their popcorn, they angle themselves so they’re facing away from Eddie, showing him their round little back.

“Vee –” Eddie shuffles uncertainly on the couch, the hand that’s been petting them going still. He clears his throat, “You pissed?”

**_We – _**About to say ‘yes’, Venom stops as something occurs to them. Because they’d done exactly the same thing, hadn’t they. Sneaked into the bathroom to experiment while Eddie wasn’t paying attention. **_No. Are _you _pissed at _us_?_**

“_’Course_ not,” Eddie just about melts with relief.

**_Good. _**Venom might just about melt similarly.

They also push up in wordless demand against his hand until Eddie gets the idea and resumes stroking. Venom makes a small fist to pass their human a handful of kernels and they chew popcorn companionably for a while.

“You – want to, um, try for an orgasm together sometime?” Eddie asks tentatively after a while, “You know, it sounds like it could be kind of a hassle us keeping trying to avoid each other and doing it alone.”

**_I thought you said it was private, _**Venom cautiously returns. Because –

Because _hell yes_.

Everything is _always_ better with Eddie. And the thought of him witnessing them encountering the toothbrush again, perhaps even _helping_ them with it –

**_Ah – _**Venom totally fails to repress a shiver.

“_Ah –_” It passes right through them into Eddie. Breath suddenly unsteady, he sets his coffee cup down in order to bunch his hands into fists on his thighs, something going hot and tight in his pelvis, “Vee, you don’t – you don’t _have_ to use the toothbrush. You know, we can get you something else. A vibrator. If you like. For you to use in private or – otherwise.”

There – are actually things made with the _sole purpose_ of vibrating? Venom blinks.

**_Heh. _**They snort a moment later. _Of course_ there are. Humans are obsessed with sex, for all they’re so easily flustered about it.

Not that Eddie has been so very flustered. Not nearly as much as Venom.

Anyway.

**_We like the toothbrush, _**Venom admits. They like Eddie _far_ more. Creeping up over his fisted hands, they coat his fingers with their pseudo-skin; slow, so it’s an invitation. **_But we don’t object to the thought of a vibrator. And we don't want to be 'private'.  
_**

“Awesome,” Eddie’s grin is bright, flexing his fingers in welcome at the feel of them, “_Awesome_. I don’t object to the thought of one either.” Judging by the arousal tightening his belly, he definitely doesn’t object. “Who knows, you might find there are other things you like too.”

His mind is flooding with a multitude of intriguing possibilities.

**_Tell us about these other things you’re thinking about, _**Venom presses enthusiastically back against him, when Eddie raises his fingers coated in their pseudo-skin to brush against his lips. **_Please._**

“All right,” Kissing them a second time, soft and eager, Eddie does.


End file.
